With the advance of a communication technology and a digital information processing technology, a portable terminal has been developed with various functions, such as information process and operation, communication, and image information input/output. Such a portable terminal is equipped with a camera module to obtain an image. In the case of the portable terminal equipped with the camera module, electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency (RF) noise, and thermal noise damage an input/output radio wave, and exert a bad influence on radio sensitivity.